


You Didn't Have To

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Punching, carlos cleaning jay up, jay fighting for carlos, p cliché if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay, being the protective boyfriend he is, gets into a brutal fight with someone who was harassing Carlos and now it's Carlos' job to clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most cliché thing i've ever written
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

"Go sit down on the counter," Carlos instructed coldly, still upset that Jay got involved in a fight that wasn't his to battle.

Jay only nodded and made his way across the bathroom, hopping up onto the marble countertop and leaning his back against the mirror with his arms folded. "It wasn't that big of a deal, I don't know why you're so upset."

Carlos searched for the first aid kit in the cabinets under the sink. He sighed and muttered, "That's the point, it wasn't a big deal. So I don't know why you had to intervene like that."

He was right, the fight would have never happened if Jay had just listened to what Carlos was saying.

"What was I supposed to do, C? Just let him talk to you like that?" Jay shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. "I don't like seeing people treat you badly," he added quietly, crossing his arms again.

Carlos stood before the counter, right in between Jay's legs. "I know that, and I appreciate it. But I could've handled it on my own, with no violence," he replied. Considering that the only thing happening was some guy and his friends making snide remarks about Carlos being a villain (with some slurs about his sexuality thrown in as well), he definitely could have dealt with it on his own. The furthest it got was a bit of shoving, but it was all under control. That was when Jay noticed what was happening from across the courtyard.

Due to the fact that the island didn't provide much first-aid, Jay scrunched up his nose when the first drop of disinfectant touched the cuts on his knuckles, not used to the sting. "I guess you're right. But I still don't like that he was saying those things," he stated, watching as Carlos wrapped his hand in bandages.

"Take your shirt off," Carlos ordered, taking Jay by surprise.

Jay raised his eyebrows. "At least take me out to dinner first," he teased. They both knew very well that no dinner was required to get each other out of their clothes.

"Shut up and strip, I saw you take some pretty nasty hits to the stomach," Carlos insisted, rolling his eyes. As he undressed himself, he couldn't help but stare. Jay noticed, of course, but it was too easy of a joke so he decided not to say anything. Carlos' eyes widened at the litter of bruises scattered across not only his stomach, but on his chest as well.

"You should see the other guy," Jay joked. Carlos did happen to seen the other guy, and the bloody nose seemed to match his black eye very well.

Carlos smiled a little, grateful for Jay's sad attempt at cheering him up. "Do they hurt?" he asked, brushing his thumb over a blue and purple bruise on the side of his face.

Jay shrugged. "Not really, I'm used to it. Remember how many fights I got in as a kid?" he reminded Carlos. Jay definitely had his fair share of fighting back on the island. The majority of them had to do with people he stole from, the other portion was kids who dared lay a finger on Carlos.

"I guess it's just a habit of your's to protect me," Carlos said softly, "You didn't have to do all that, you know."

Of course Jay knew that, but if he didn't protect Carlos, who would? It's a well known fact that he was the brains of the group, not the braun.

Jay only gave a half-grin in response, but felt a sharp pain on the corner of his mouth when he did so. "Damn, did he split my lip?" he questioned, moving his hand to feel it.

Carlos swatted his hand away. "Your hands are dirty, let me see," he responded. He washed the dry blood off, along with a few dabs of new blood. "Yeah, it's split. Hold on." Carlos reached for the disinfectant. "This might hurt a bit, but I can kiss it better after if you want," he teased.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Jay acknowledged, feeling Carlos' finger hook around his bottom lip, pulling it out slightly. He braced himself when Carlos was about to put the solution on the wound, but it still didn't prepare him for such a bad sting. Jay winced and jumped back a little. Hearing the sizzle meant it was working, but it actually just terrified Jay even more. 

"You okay?" Carlos asked, resting a hand on the side of Jay's neck.

Attempting to maintain his ego, Jay just looked the other way and responded with a short "whatever". When he realized Carlos wasn't buying it, he added, "that kiss you offered might help a bit, though."

Carlos smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Jay's mouth, disgusted by the taste of the hydrogen peroxide. He wiped his mouth off and laced Jay's glove-covered fingers between his own. "Hey, this is kind of hot, though. This is the scene in every single movie with the stereotypical bad boy," he remarked, trying to distract Jay from the pain.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Jay laughed, playing with Carlos' fingers.

"Yeah, I guess you're kind of okay," Carlos teased, "I'm stuck with you anyways."

Jay chuckled and hit Carlos' chest. "You're lucky you're my boyfriend, or I'd beat you up for saying that just like I did the other guy."

Carlos smiled, letting out a small giggle before realizing he wasn't done fixing Jay up yet. "Wait here, I'm gonna go get some ice packs from the fridge," he said, exiting the bathroom.

"Why do you need ice?" Jay called out to Carlos, not sure what was still left to do.

"It'll make the bruises hurt less and stop the swelling," he explained, poking around in the mini-fridge to find the ice packs he had kept in there. When he finally found them, he wrapped them up in small towels and brought them back to Jay.

When the ice came in contact with the largest bruise on his stomach, Jay sucked air in through his teeth with a visible scowl on his face.

Seeing as how uncomfortable Jay was, Carlos could almost feel it as well and cringed. "Sorry, I promise this will help in the long run."

"'S alright, it's just cold," Jay lied. He took the other pack from Carlos and placed it on his cheek. He noticed Carlos' worried expression and started to feel extremely guilty. "Listen, I'm really sorry, Car. I should've listened to you," he apologized, "I know you can handle yourself."

Carlos leaned forward to kiss Jay's forehead. "It's okay, I get it. Thanks for getting a month's worth of detention for me," he acknowledged, reaching out to stroke a strand of Jay's hair in his fingers.

"No worries, at least I got out of being suspended," Jay answered, still holding the ice to his skin.

Even though a month's detention was basically nothing to Jay, Carlos still felt bad. "Hey," Carlos started. "I promise I'll do something bad to get in there with you."

Almost immediately, Jay shook his head and waved it off. "There's no point for both of us to get stuck in detention."

"We'll be together," Carlos added, "That's a good enough reason for me."

Jay's lips turned into a smile again. "I think I need another kiss."

 

This Work is Continued in [Always Getting Into Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4560549)


End file.
